


Come quick

by leooX



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I guess its cute, M/M, i dont even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leooX/pseuds/leooX
Summary: Tylers fridge-freezer breaks. Josh helps him eat all the food.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what spurred me on to write this. But here ya go. I havent posted anything new in a while. I'm not good at one shots though (eventhough I have a few) and am trying to think of a new story to write. At first I thought to do a sequel to buzzbomb but I could only think of a couple ideas.
> 
> Anyway enjoy?? And leave feedback if its worth it

Tyler stretched with a loud yawn, cracking his fingers out grotesquely and then panted for a minute before he stood from his couch, having paused the game he'd been playing for the past hour. 

Tyler shuffled his way out of the living room and into the small hallway, rubbing at his burning eyes as he turned into the kitchen, stopping with a halt.

"Oh, fuck," he groaned.

There was the fridge freezer, leaking and making a dirty puddle that spread across the new black vinyl flooring.  
"What the hell," he grumbled, stepping over the murky water and tugging on the freezer door to see if it was at least slightly open. It wasn't. It was fucked. 

With a sigh, he opened it and watched the pooling of water in the bottom flood out, this time soaking his socks. "Ew!" He hissed, jumping back and then tugging them off his feet disdainfully. 

With a heavy heart, he looked at all of the food defrosting and pulled his phone from his pocket, flicking through the contacts and ringing the company that he'd bought the appliance from.

A man picked up, stating the name of the company and introducing himself as Adam.   
"Yeah, hi, so I bought a fridge-freezer about three months ago and it's broke down- it's like, leaking really bad, is there any way someone could come out to fix it?"  
"I'm sorry sir, but we don't have mechanics on hand at this time. The earliest we can get is- one pm tomorrow afternoon?"

Tyler growled frustratedly, quietly enough that 'Adam' wouldn't hear him and thanked him snappily, hanging up.

His freezer and fridge were both mostly full of food. Sure, most of the fridge stuff could survive the night but he couldn't let over a hundred dollars worth of food go to waste.

Hesitantly, he went to the top of his contacts, where Josh's name was favourited and dialed him, chewing on his lips as he waited for him to pick up.

After five rings, he did, "Hey! Tyler, what's up?"  
"Josh! Hey, so. I need you to come over. I have a big problem,"  
"What's up? Are you okay?" Josh got worried quickly and Tyler heard him moving through the speaker.   
"Nah, I mean, I'm fine. But my fridge is fucked, man. They can't send out any one to repair it till tomorrow and it's full of food that's going to be ruined," he paused "Will you do me the honour of coming over and eating it all with me?"

He heard a shocked laugh, then, "What even, Tyler? I thought you were dying. Oh my God."  
Tyler huffed and rolled his eyes even though Josh wasn't there.   
"Are you coming or not?" He asked indignantly and Josh hummed down the phone. "I've got so much food Josh, please don't let it all go to waste," he whined.  
"Tyler, I'm playing a game!"  
"You are? Why didn't you tell me? We could've called each other," Tyler said pitfully, only really a little sad.

"Fine, fine, I'll be like half an hour. You better start cooking, and it better be classy."

-

When Josh arrived, Tyler had a table half covered with mostly cooked junk food ready and Josh was glad he hadnt eaten yet today.  
"I was actually going to bring snacks, but then I remembered. Yeah."   
Tyler snorted and gestured to where he still hadn't cleaned up the leakage from the floor.  
"Be careful, Josh, can't have you getting a concussion. I'd have to force feed you," he raised an eyebrow and Josh grinned, pulling out a table chair and picking up a chicken nugget.

"You should eat the ice cream first, that'll melt and I can't cook it," Tyler said quickly. Josh shoved what he had in his hand into his mouth regardless and then reached over for the tub of vanilla ice cream, opening it up and sticking his finger into it.

"Gross." Tyler pulled a face and then opened the oven, revealing a pepperoni pizza and a tray of potato wedges.  
"Do you actually expect us both to get through all of this?"  
"Even if it kills us."

-

Josh forced another carrot stick into his mouth, watching Tyler who laid back on the couch and held his stomach.  
"I feel like I'm gonna puke," Josh groaned, breathing out heavily.   
"If you- if you puke up I'll be so mad," Tyler replied, looking like he was ready to vomit himself. "And there's still-"  
"No. No way- I cannot eat anything else." Josh pushed the bowl of varying foods off his lap and onto the fabric he sat on.

Tyler burped loudly, slapping a hand over his mouth, eyes bulging and quickly sitting up as his body heaved.  
"You okay?" Josh rubbed steady circles on his back and Tyler swallowed, nodding quickly.  
"This was a terrible idea," he moaned and Josh absolutely agreed.  
"I'm gonna have to spend at least six hours at the gym to burn all this off."  
"I don't even want to think about moving right now, never mind working out," Tyler complained, trying in vain to find a sitting position that didn't make his stomach pull and cramp. He settled for putting his head on Josh's outstretched legs, laying between them, unflatteringly spread out.

Josh played with Tylers hair, carding it softly and petting his head, eyelids growing heavy as he began to feel exceedingly tired.  
He yawned and winced when his back tooth began to ache annoyingly. Why did Tyler feel the need to buy so many desserts?

"Hey, Tyler?" Tyler hummed, the noise sounding strained, "I just had this crazy thought. Wanna hear it?" Tyler nodded sleepily, nuzzling his head against Josh's thigh. "Why didn't we take your food to my place?"

Tyler was silent for a moment, before he slapped Josh's thigh and whined. "Josh! Why didn't you say something before?"  
Josh yelped, rubbing the sore spot and tugged Tylers hair in retaliation.   
"Because you didn't give me time to think, God. Don't blame me."

Tyler grumbled quietly to himself and turned onto his front so he had his head on Josh's chest, pushing uncomfortably on his bulging stomach.   
"Josh?" Tylers voice was quiet, looking up at him with wide eyes.  
"Hm?"  
"Thanks for helping me eat all my food," he sighed, playing with the string on Josh's hoodie and then scooting up to press a kiss to Josh's cheek.


End file.
